Booth soldier
by charlotte1989
Summary: Pierwsza część trylogii. Alternatywna wersja pierwszego spotkania Bootha z Bones.


_** A/N: **Witam wszystkich fanów Bones. To opowiadanie przedstawia alternatywną wersję spotkania Bones i Bootha. Napisałam to już bardzo dawno, ale dopiero teraz zamieszczam tutaj. Jest to również pierwsza część trylogii, na którą składają się jeszcze: "Wszystko, czego pragnę" (znaną bardziej jako "All I Need") oraz "Miłość - jednyna nadzieja" ("Love - only hope"). Zapraszam bardzo gorąco do czytania i komentowania. Betowałam sama, o ile tak można, więc za wszystkie błędy ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność. Również za logiczne. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Booth Soldier<strong>

pierwsza część trylogii

* * *

><p><em>OPERACJA „RESTORE HOPE" – MOGADISZ, ROK 1993*<em>

Słabo oświetlone pomieszczenie w jednym z kamiennych budynków było doskonałą kryjówką. Przy małym oknie, w cieniu krył się mężczyzna. Minęła jedna godzina, druga... Od niewygodnej pozycji zaczynały boleć wszystkie mięśnie, a jednocześnie były one napięte do granic możliwości. Gotowe do natychmiastowego działania. Samotna kropla potu spłynęła po skroni i spadła na betonową posadzkę. Seeley Booth jeszcze raz zmierzył wzrokiem okolicę. Gwar ludzi dochodzący z targu, warkot samochodu, duszący zapach jedzenia. To wszystko było parę pięter niżej. Tu był sam. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Pojawił się cel. Dla Bootha w tej chwili wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Został tylko on i człowiek, którego za chwilę już nie będzie. Snajper przyłożył oko do celownika, wymierzył i oddał strzał. Nie musiał patrzeć czy trafił, krzyki ludzi powiedziały wszystko. Wstał i złożył broń. Kolejne zadanie zostało wykonane, kolejna misja Rangersów** zakończyła się pomyślnie. Booth opuścił swoją kryjówkę.

###

- Stary, znów ci się udało! Jak ty to robisz? - Młody żołnierz klepnął Bootha po plecach.

Znajdowali się w amerykańskiej bazie wojskowej. Część osób świętowała kolejną sprawnie przeprowadzoną akcję. Wyjątkiem był tylko bohater całej akcji. Seeley Booth po prostu był z nimi, pił, ale nie za to co zrobił parę godzin temu. Alkohol był dobrym sposobem na zagłuszenie poczucia winy, która narastała w snajperze. Ile jeszcze osób przyjdzie mu zabić? Ile dzieci pozbawi ojców? Ile żon pozostanie bez mężów? Te pytania nie dawały mu spokoju.

- Tak, Jim. Znów się udało – odparł Seeley siląc się na uprzejmość.

- Hej, Booth co ty taki zmarnowany? Przydałoby cię rozruszać, może jakaś panienka? - dodał drugi z żołnierzy siedzących obok Seeley'a przy stole.

- Panowie! Na co czekamy? Ruszcie tyłki i wybijamy na łowy – powiedział Jim. – Chodź Seeley!

- Ja odpadam, idźcie beze mnie.

- Nie żartuj, stary!

- Nie żartuję muszę odpocząć – powiedział Booth i wstał z krzesła.

- A ty dokąd? - zapytał Jim.

- Do mojego królestwa – odparł sarkastycznie Seeley.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że idziesz spać...

- To właśnie idę zrobić. Bawcie sie dobrze i... udanych łowów. – Booth wyszedł z namiotu, służącego za stołówkę i miejsce spotkań. Skierował się do noclegowni, padł na łóżko polowe i zamknął oczy. W oddali słyszał jak jego koledzy opuszczają bazę. Ich podniesione głosy rozbrzmiewały jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Gdy wszystko ucichło Seeley podniósł leniwie powieki. Czekoladowy wzrok utkwiony był w ciemności. Ile jeszcze dni tu spędzi? Co zrobi potem? Kim będzie? Kolejne pytania pozostające bez odpowiedzi.

Teraz stacjonował w Mogadiszu w Somalii, krwawy pojedynek w jakim przyszło mu wziąć udział. Czy to jego ostatnia misja? Co jakiś czas docierały informacje o atakach na amerykańskie wojska, o rannych żołnierzach – jego kompanach z U.S. Army. Ta niepewność co przyniesie kolejny dzień była męcząca, ale przecież wiedział na co się porywa wstępując do wojska. Nie mógł zawieźć ojca, chciał by był z niego dumny. Chciał pokazać, że jest zdolny do wielkich rzeczy... Czy te wielkie rzeczy to jednak zabijanie ludzi?

Sen nie przychodził długo. Młody snajper zasnął dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego koledzy wrócili z nocnej eskapady.

###

Gorące słońce już od rana nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć. Żar lał się z nieba nie pomagając ćwiczącym żołnierzom.

- Booth! Do mnie! - Powietrze przeszył ostry ton głosu. To dowódca batalionu Bootha – generał Dunbary wzywał go do siebie.

- Tak, sir? - Seeley przerwał swój trening i podbiegł do dowódcy, zasalutował.

- Nie tutaj. Proszę do mojego namiotu. – Dunbary ruszył przodem, a Booth poszedł za nim. O co mogło chodzić? Czyżby coś poszło nie tak? - Booth, jesteś najlepszym żołnierzem na tej misji, dlatego kiedy otrzymałem tę informację od razu pomyślałem o tobie.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz. Usiądź. – Dowódca i Seeley spoczęli na przeciw siebie. Po chwili ciszy jaka zapanowała, przełożony w końcu się odezwał. – Otrzymałem wiadomość, że obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych: profesor oraz jego najlepsza studentka zostali zaatakowani przez zamaskowanych Somalijczyków. Dziewczyna została uprowadzona.

- Ale jaki to ma związek ze mną?

- Twoim zadaniem będzie jej odbicie.

- Przecież jestem snajperem, nigdy nie brałem udziału w podobnych operacjach...

- Booth, nie znam lepszego kandydata do tej misji – przerwał mu dowódca.

- A co się konkretnie wydarzyło? Jeżeli już mam brać w tym udział, chciałbym poznać szczegóły – powiedział Seeley.

- Profesor i jego studentka brali udział w identyfikacji szkieletów znalezionych w masowym grobie jakieś 15 km od Mogadiszu. Są to prawdopodobnie pozostałości po którymś z dawnych zamachów. Najwidoczniej ich działalność nie spodobała się sprawcom tego mordu, a raczej ich potomkom. Dodam tylko, że nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejną stratę.

- Rozumiem. – Seeley wyczuł aluzję. Dunbary nawiązał do niedawnego porwania, wtedy jednak nie udało się oclić uprowadzonych, a ich egzekucję mógł zobaczyć cały świat.

- Zgadzasz się na wzięcie udziału w tym zadaniu? - zapytał przełożony, jednak Booth dobrze wiedział, że decyzja i tak już zapadła, jego zdanie nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia. To było wojsko.

- Tak jest, sir – odparł.

- Wiedziałem, że można na ciebie liczyć. Tu masz dane porwanej. – Dunbary podał Booth'owi teczkę. – Zapoznaj się z tymi materiałami. Nie mamy dużo czasu. Możesz odmaszerować.

Booth wstał, zasalutował i wyszedł z namiotu. Skierował się do bazy. Zajął wolny stolik i położył na nim teczkę.

- No dobra, to kogo mam odbić? - zapytał sam siebie i otworzył zawartość teczki. Jego oczom ukazało się zdjęcie młodej kobiety. Seeley musiał przyznać, że była piękna: niebieskie oczy, kasztanowe włosy. Obok fotografii było imię i nazwisko: Temperance Brennan.

###

Czekoladowe oczy od paru godzin wpatrywały się w ekran komputera. Na monitorze przewijały się mapy, obrazy położenia geograficznego. Trwało rozeznanie terenu.

- Zapoznałeś się z aktami? - obok Bootha pojawił się dowódca.

- Sir Dunbary. – Seeley zasalutował.

- I jak?

- Przejrzałem dokumenty. A co z profesorem?

- Wrócił do Waszyngtonu. Na nic by się tu zdał... Wybrałeś już ludzi, którzy ci pomogą? - zapytał Dunbary.

- Tak. Jim Tomson, Burt Ronald, Christopher „Tuck" Tuckersky i J.J. Russel.

- Podejrzewałem, że to właśnie ich wybierzesz. Ale czy jesteś ich pewny? Ufasz im?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Booth. – Teraz ustalam miejsce prawdopodobnego przetrzymywania.  
>- I jakieś wnioski?<p>

- Są tylko dwie możliwości. Albo jest przetrzymywana w kryjówce poza Mogadiszem, chodzi mi tu o małą wioskę, jakieś kilkadziesiąt mieszkańców. Albo może byś gdzieś na pustyni. Osobiście bardziej obstawiam pierwszą możliwość. Taka wioska stwarza doskonałe warunki na ukrycie porwanej. Opuszczone domostwa, bunkry, bieda, nie stacjonują tam żadne wojska – wyjaśnił Booth.

- Rozumiem twój tok myślenia. Sprawdziłeś już zdjęcia z satelity?

- Czekam na wyniki.

- A kiedy będziesz gotowy do wyprawy?

- Jak tylko ustalę szczegóły, rozpoznam teren... – odparł Seeley, lecz nie dokończył gdyż na ekranie monitora pojawiła się nowa wiadomość. – To zdjęcia.

- Ukształtowanie terenu, powiększ. – Dunbary wydał polecenie, a Booth je wykonał. Po chwili mieli już doskonały obraz wiosek niedaleko Mogadiszu. W jednej z nich na zdjęciach było dużo uzbrojonych ludzi.

- Podejrzewam, że to ta – powiedział Booth i wskazał wioskę.

- Też tak sądzę. Twoja intuicja znów cię nie zawiodła.

- Przygotuję ludzi – powiedział Seeley.

- Pospiesz się bo może być za późno.

- Tak jest.

###

Atramentowa czerń pokryła ziemię. Była północ. Światło księżyca oświetlało sylwetki żołnierzy ukrywających się na wzgórzach obok wioski. Trwała obserwacja terenu. Dookoła panowała cisza, mała miejscowość pogrążona była we śnie, wszystko wyglądałoby normalnie, gdyby nie mężczyzna z karabinem, siedzący przed jednym z kamiennych budynków.

- To tam? - J.J Russel zapytał Bootha, który przez noktowizor obserwował otoczenie w skupieniu.

- Tak – odparł.

- A jeśli ona już nie żyje? - zapytał Jim. – Narażamy się na marne.

- Zamknijcie się, bo odkryją że tu jesteśmy – uciszył ich Seeley, jego kumple zaczynali działać mu na nerwy całą swoją gadką. To była pierwsza misja Bootha, w której miał uratować człowieka, a nie pozbawić go życia. Chciał, by wszystko poszło dobrze.

Plan też był prosty: pod osłoną nocy on i jego kompani podchodzą pod budynek, w którym przetrzymywana jest zakładniczka, następnie krótka rozprawa ze strażnikami, w międzyczasie przylot helikoptera i odwrót z odbitym więźniem. Wszystko logiczne.

- Seeley, nie denerwuj się – powiedział Jim. – Tak tylko spytałem...

- Egzekucji nie było w Internecie, więc zakładam, że porwana jeszcze żyje. A poza tym musimy się streszczać bo za godzinę ma tu być śmigłowiec – przypomniał Booth.

- Ty tu dowodzisz.

- Właśnie. – Seeley zmierzył ich wzrokiem. – Gotowi?

Odpowiedziało mu kiwnięcie głowami.

- Idziemy.

Booth i jego kompani poruszali się bezszelestnie klucząc uliczkami, w skupieniu podchodzili do celu wyprawy.

40, 35, 30 metrów.

Byli coraz bliżej.

20, 15, 10 metrów.

Strażnik na warcie spał. J.J. Podkradł się i unieszkodliwił go. Wystarczył drobny ruch ramion i strażnik wyzionął ducha. Żadnego odgłosu, tylko cisza przerywana odgłosem bicia serc żołnierzy. Każda kolejna misja to nowa porcja adrenaliny, ale i strach co się wydarzy. Wyjeżdżając na front każdy zadaje sobie pytanie czy wróci? Czy zobaczy jeszcze swoich bliskich? Tak było i tym razem.

Mimo początkowej fazy zadania, która przebiegła bezproblemowo, Booth miał złe przeczucie. Uporczywe, powracające...

Mijały sekundy, minuty... Z wnętrza budynku dobiegały jakieś głosy. Rozmowa.  
>Seeley Booth skinął na swoich ludzi. Drobny gest znaczył wszystko. Żołnierze zajęli swoje pozycje.<p>

3... 2... 1...

Booth oraz J.J i Jim wywarzyli drzwi od frontu, Tuck i Burt wkroczyli od tyłu. Późniejsze wydarzenia potoczyły się jak w kalejdoskopie. Ludzie znajdujący się wewnątrz budynku zaczęli krzyczeć, padły strzały. Zapanował chaos. Po chwili jednak Booth i Jim unieszkodliwili dwóch napastników. Seeley ruszył dalej, kolejne pomieszczenie – puste, kolejne...

- Booth, uważaj! - Seeley zdążył się odwrócić, zobaczył Tuckera, padł strzał, i kolejny...

Somalijczyk padł, Booth zdążył złapać Tuckera zanim ten osunął się na ziemię. Do pokoju wpadli pozostali żołnierze.

- Tuck! - krzyknął Booth pochylając się nad przyjacielem, z oddali dobiegł odgłos śmigła helikoptera.

- Booth, idź po dziewczynę! - krzyknął Jim. – My się nim zajmiemy!

Seeley wiedział, że Jim ma rację. Helikopter już był. Pozostawił Tucka z żołnierzami i ruszył szukać porwanej. Przeszedł wszystkie pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny, lecz nigdzie jej nie było.

- Co jest do cholery? - krzyknął, czyżby cała akcja poszła na marne? Czy jego przyjaciel teraz walczy o życie, bo on się pomylił?

Booth miał już wyjść z pokoju, które miało uchodzić za kuchnię, kiedy jego wzrok padł na niestarannie położony kobierzec na podłodze. Dostrzegł małą wypukłość pod brudnym dywanikiem. Podszedł i kopniakiem odsunął materiał. Jego oczom ukazała się klapa w podłodze. Szybkim ruchem otworzył ją i zobaczył kamienne schody. Ostrożnie zszedł na dół. Ciemność ograniczał widoczność, hałas jaki powstał od helikoptera był mniejszy – kamienne mury tłumiły odgłosy z zewnątrz. Seeley wyciągnął z kieszeni podręczną latarkę. Pomieszczenie zalał wąski strumień światła. Nagle poczuł tępy ból w potylicy. Kolana się pod nim ugięły. Latarka potoczyła się gdzieś po podłodze. Został zaatakowany od tyłu przez jednego z porywaczy. Kolejny cios. Kopniak w żołądek... Napastnik szykował się do zadania kolejnego ciosu, lecz tym razem Booth był szybszy. Przetoczył się na plecach i nogami podciął porywacza, który upadł na ziemię. Seeley już był na nim. Sprawne ruchy i precyzyjnie zadawane ciosy pozbawiły napastnika przytomności. Żołnierz wstał i sięgnął po latarkę, czuł że z tyłu głowy rośnie guz wielkości piłki tenisowej. Ostrożnie omiótł światłem każdy kąt piwnicy. W jednym z nich, na podłodze leżała dziewczyna.

- Jesteś – szepnął i podszedł do niej. Była nieprzytomna i miała drobne zadrapania na twarzy, ale nadal była piękna. Bez żadnego wysiłku wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z budynku. Po chwili on, dziewczyna i reszta żołnierzy byli już w helikopterze.

###

- Booth, muszę pogratulować sprawnie przeprowadzonej akcji. – Dunbary podał rękę swojemu żołnierzowi.

- Dziękuję sir, ale nie tak sprawnie skoro Tuck został postrzelony – odparł Seeley.

- Ale doszedł już do siebie. A jak twoja głowa?

- Dobrze, już nie boli. A jak się czuje ta dziewczyna? Wróciła już do Waszyngtonu? - Seeley był ciekaw losów kobiety, którą uratował.

- Dziś rano poleciała. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie spotkacie, chociaż przypadki chodzą po ludziach...

- Nie wierzę w przypadek – odpowiedział Booth.

- Misja była tajna, więc ona nawet nie pozna imienia swojego wybawcy – powiedział Dunbary.

- Wiem i wcale nie oczekuję, by opiewano moje czyny. Pochwały należą się całej załodze.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś człowiekiem honoru Booth – odparł dowódca. – Czy wiesz już co zamierzasz rozbić po zakończeniu tej misji? Dalsza kariera w U.?

- Chyba raczej nie. Myślałem o Quantico...***

- Baza szkoleniowa agentów FBI – powiedział Dunbary z uznaniem. – Na pewno będziesz najlepszy.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

_WASZYNGTON, KILKANAŚCIE LAT PÓŹNIEJ – ROK 2005_

Agent Seeley Booth pewnym krokiem wszedł do biura swojego przełożonego. Przywitał się i spoczął na fotelu na przeciwko dyrektora FBI.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć – powiedział Booth.

- Tak. Mam dla ciebie pewną informację. – Cullen postanowił od razu przejść do rzeczy.

- Słucham.

- Został ci przydzielony partner, a raczej partnerka.

- Czy to żart?

- Nie – odparł dyrektor. – Musisz tylko ją przekonać, by zechciała z tobą współpracować.

- A kim ona jest, bym musiał ją przekonywać? - zapytał Booth z ironią.

- Najlepsza antropolog w Stanach. Poda ci przyczynę śmierci ofiary na podstawie jednej kości.

- To coś nowego.

- Na pewno o niej słyszałeś. Jest bardzo znana...

- Wątpię, raczej nie czytam pism naukowych – odparł Seeley. – To kiedy ją poznam?

- Dziś przylatuje z Gwatemali. Jej samolot ląduje za dwie godziny. Przywitaj ją ładnie w naszym imieniu – powiedział Cullen i pokazał agentowi, że może opuścić jego gabinet. Booth był już przy drzwiach, kiedy odwrócił się i zapytał:

- A jak nazywa się ta antropolog?

Cullen uśmiechnął się.

- Temperance Brennan.

_**To be continued…**_

* **Operacja w Mogadiszu**, znana jako _Operation Gothic le serpent_ - bitwa w Mogadiszu, stolicy Somalii, 3 październik 1993. Była to największa bitwa wojsk amerykańskich od czasu konfliktu w Wietnamie.  
>Operacja wojskowa pod egidą ONZ nazywała się "Restore Hope" co oznacza "Przywrócić nadzieję"<br>** **75 Pułk US Army Rangers** (_The 75th Ranger Regiment_) – elitarna jednostka specjalna wojsk lądowych Stanów Zjednoczonych podległa pod "Dowództwo operacji specjalnych wojsk lądowych Stanów Zjednoczonych" (_United States Army Special Operations Command, USSOCOM_) z bazą w Fort Benning, stanie Georgia.  
><strong>*** <strong>Szkoleniem przyszłych agentów specjalnych Federalnego biura Śledczego zajmuje się Akademia FBI znajdująca się w Bazie Morskiej Quantico, w stanie Wirginia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I own nothing. All rights belong to their owners. ;)_


End file.
